


a subtle loneliness

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Series: The Sad Stuff [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: Chloe feels stuck inside.
Series: The Sad Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313111
Kudos: 1





	a subtle loneliness

I feel my legs growing stiff, my eyes staring at the screen of my phone and my mind filled with indifference. I glance at the clock and see that it's only 3 in the afternoon, not early enough to eat dinner or go to sleep, but not really early enough to get started on something that could take all day. I sigh and stand up, walking to the far wall of the room. When I get there, I turn around and slowly walk back. "This is weird..." I say to myself under my breath. "Whenever I actually have stuff to do, the list of things I _want_ to do is so long I can't see the end of it. But..." I turn again, walking back towards the far wall. "...when I'm stuck inside with more time on my hands than almost any other time in my life, I just can't find pleasure in anything. Everything's a chore." I turn again. "Every time I try to watch a movie or a TV show, I just get bored with it..." turn. "Every song in my play list I've heard a thousand times" turn. "and every time I think that I found a video game that might be interesting, I play it for 5 minutes and I feel like I'm going to just start crying from how uninteresting I am!" turn. I stop, standing in the middle of the room and look around.

_This wouldn't be an issue if you actually had some friends..._

"Oh shut up brain, I don't fucking care what you have to say!" I sigh and roll my eyes at myself. "I'm going crazy..." I pull out my laptop and look at anything to see if someone is online for something, anything really. "Oooh, Justin is online!" I click on his icon and see that he is playing a game. "Oh, right, he's playing games with the guys. Again..."

_I'll be lucky if he responds to my text by next Christmas..._

I scroll through out texts and do the math, realizing it's been 2 months since he's talked to me. I keep looking and find Trevor's icon, scrolling over it and clicking on it. "Great, he's playing with Justin..." I find that my 4 other contacts are all offline and none of them have talked to me in 3 to 7 weeks.

_Maybe if you were a better person, they'd want to talk to you..._

I stand up and make my way over to the fridge, opening it up and seeing what's inside. There are plenty of things in there, just nothing that really catches my attention.

_You don't need anymore food, you're already a worthless couch potato that's already over weight._

I slam the fridge shut and groan loudly, walking into the next room, turning on my TV. I go through some of the cable channels, but none of them have anything worth watching on. I turn on my gaming console and think about what I should play."Well, I've already completed these games..." I take the controller and flick through my library of games, seeing many that I've finished before. There are a few that I haven't completed, but they're all games that I don't really feel like playing right now because either they're really hard or I know that I need to play it with friends. "Uuugh! I should at least have _something_ that I can do!" I walk over to my bookshelf and look over what I could be reading. "This one is boring, that one sucked,... I've already read that one twice this week...." I sigh and just stand up, walking out and going to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and see someone looking back at me that doesn't seem right.

_This is who you are Chloe, you just a disgusting, worthless nobody that can't even get someone to talk with them for 5 minutes._

"You're right..." I mutter under my breath but I can feel my legs screaming at me. I shut off the light and go to my room. I close the door and the blackout curtains and lay on my bed. I pull the sheets over me and I can feel myself curling up into a ball as I close my eyes, a few warm tears spilling from my eye.

_Maybe if I just lay here, I can just....feel better..._


End file.
